The earliest stages of life are periods of great vulnerability to the adverse effects of alcohol. Embryonic and fetal development are characterized by rapid, but well-synchronized patterns of gene expression, including epigenetic imprinting, which makes the embryo/fetus particularly vulnerable to harm from alcohol, a known teratogen (an agent capable of causing physical birth defects). Alcohol may also damage neurological and behavioral development even in the absence of obvious physical birth defects. Alcohol-induced birth defects are known as fetal alcohol spectrum disorders (FASD). The severity of defects depends on the dose, pattern, and timing of in utero exposure to alcohol. The most serious adverse consequence of prenatal alcohol exposure is fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS), a devastating developmental disorder characterized by craniofacial abnormalities, growth retardation, and nervous system impairments that may include mental retardation. Children and adults with FAS have irreversible neurobiological deficits that affect multiple systems, ranging from motor control to executive function. The purpose of this work is to provide funds to the World Health Organization (WHO) to facilitate international data collection on FASD.